wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Volcannon Trap
The Volcannon Trap is a recurring dungeon through out the Wild Arms and Wild Arms Alter Code: F series. it is an old temple built in the midst of an inactive volcano. The Ancient Blade & Red Malice After found Calamity Jane in Rosetta Town, she has an interesting proposal, talking about about the Ancient Blade sword that was used in the war 1000 years ago, she says she wants the treasures and that the sword can be useful to the group and so they all set out for the place. During the journey the group encounters Zed once more, trying to prove his worth to join the Quarter Knights he confronts the group once more but ends up losing. Rudy discovers a new ARMs, the Rocket Launcher. The group is surprised by Belselk after he revealed that it was Alhazad's idea to spread rumors about the legendary sword in order to lure them into a trap and that worked. He reinforces that such a sword was lost to 1000 years. "You know the ocean of sand in the middle of Filgaia? That's the power of the Guardian Blade.It destroyed the demons, the humans an all of Filgaia in the end, it destroyed itself" He reveals that he chose that place for the trap because the ruins possess enchanted power that further strengthens his strength, when he was prepared to attack his energy was drained, Jane Maxwell had destroyed the source of the power of the place using his ARMs with his inflammatory ego Belselk says he does not need any power, which is able to destroy them alone poir is a Metal Demon, even so he ends up losing to the group. After the heroes leave with Red Malice a voice echoes in the great hall, mocking Belselk and how he lost to humans, even after using all his strength, Belselk recognizes that voice and asks for help so that his mortal pieces are taken to Photosphere for to recover, the voice refuses to help him and attacks him with a fatal blow. Belselk ends up murdered by Boomerang. As the group escaped from the collapsing place, a stone almost crushes Jane who is saved by Rudy, the girl says that the priority is to save the treasure and not her life, McDullen suggests that she should be grateful, reluctantly she thanks Rudy and everyone leaves from there. Enemies * Stanga * Zonemaker * Bostbaboon * Fiend * Zed (Boss) * Belselk (Boss) Wild Arms Alter Code: F There are 2 ways - one for power ( east ) and another called treasure ( west ) . Rudy , Cecilia and Jack will go to the east , while Jane goes to the west with Magdalen . The boss you face on the way after hearing something cracking behind the walls will be Zed . He has not changed very much since the last time . This is what he says before the battle : "Ha , don`t be emotional ! I don`t care about my victims` feelings ! I`ll decide your death sentence...I`ll be the judge and executioner! I`ll execute everyone...and savor it !" You will find Rudy `s new catridge Raid . Boss - Berserk [ you will face him 2 times ] .He gathered them all here on one place just do destroy them because this place has sealed energy that helps demons get stronger - however Jane got rid of it by an accident . Berserk loses to humans and he tries to leave but Boomerang kills him on his way . Jane almost gets crushed by a falling wall when leaving ruins but Rudy saves her risking his own life - luckily Jack saves him by using accelerator . As a reward for saving her life , she will give Rudy a "Red Malice" .Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Wild Arms ACF dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Locations